


He Enters / He Exits

by loonatv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, minhyuk really has nothing better to do at the corner store by his house, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonatv/pseuds/loonatv
Summary: Minhyuk is a bit too fond of the boy behind the counter.





	He Enters / He Exits

 

**_— ENTER_ **

 

 

 

**_I._ **

               He was standing in between marlboros and magazines, not quite fitting in — an almost comical assortment.

               He was all smiles, overflowing with joy, a stark contrast to the sexy gazes that weren't so sexy to his left and the appealing nicotine that wasn't so appealing to his right. He was a mediator of sorts, creating harmony out of the chaos. The pleasant youth was fashioned in crisp attire, accompanied with his disheveled curls — just another pink-collar worker.  
  
  
  


**_II._ **

               He couldn't keep his eyes off of him, everything and everyone else translucent to his opaque presence. His gaze flickered over the boy's lapel, messy script indicating his name — Chae Hyungwon. The name silently rolled off the onlooker's tongue, a hint of a smile creeping upon his face. _A very nice name_.

               He wanted nothing more than to etch it upon the entire scope of his consciousness, _Chae Hyungwon_  never to be forgotten.  
  
  
  


**_— EXIT_ **

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble to test out the waters of this site (:  
> maybe i'll make something out of this one day.


End file.
